1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telephone dialing device, more particularly to a telephone dialing device which permits rapid operation of a telephone keypad when executing a dialing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are three different dialing activities which are presently employed when dialing a telephone number: normal dialing (ND), memory dialing (MD) and re-dialing (RD).
Present telephone dialing devices are capable of accomplishing all three of the above-mentioned dialing activities. Since a telephone number consists of a plurality of dial numbers, the telephone dialing device must be capable of accepting an unlimited number of key inputs from a telephone keypad and must be capable of dialing the dial numbers which correspond to the key inputs.
A main drawback of conventional telephone dialing devices is that dialing of an immediately preceding dial number must be completed before the telephone dialing device can accept and process a succeeding key input from the telephone keypad. Therefore, rapid operation of the telephone keypad is not possible.